950 Miles
by AnotherDeadBlonde
Summary: Emma finally figures out where Regina is after being banished from Storybrooke. One-shot.


Written for my girlfriend's birthday. Cause I've been so busy lately, we haven't talked a lot. I know it's extremely hard to be, of course, 950 miles apart but I always look to the future; for that day when we're in each other's arms once more. Happy 16th Birthday Gabby, this is for you.

* * *

5 years. 1,826 days. Countless hours and minutes.

That was how long it had been since Regina and Emma had been together.

After the curse was broken and the self-proclaimed "good guys" had won, there was a trial. A long long trial that seems to span years, even though it was only a few weeks. Regina was tried and convicted of charges that in the normal world would be deemed "childish" and perhaps "unfair."

But alas Storybrooke wasn't normal. So, despite Emma's protests, Regina faced two choices: be hanged for her crimes or leave Storybrooke and never return. It seemed the entire town was set on watching the Mayor burn to a crisp at Town Hall; protests even being held outside the Sheriff's office to revoke her choice. They all thought she would choose death - a life without her family would indeed be death wouldn't it? But no. Regina chose to leave.

So she packed up her things. She packed up her Benz. And in the crisp, wet Maine morning, she left. She left without saying goodbye to her son, or to her love, only leaving a note and a single rose on the kitchen counter.

For when Emma rolled out of bed, groggily dragged herself down the steps for a cup of coffee, that was what she saw. Emma ran out into the light rain, the peaking sun blinding her as she called out for Regina, but her love was gone. Simply and utterly gone.

For whom's punishment was it really?

It seemed to Emma it was hers.

For falling in love with the Evil Queen came with a price ... a price she herself was happy to pay if it meant Regina was alive. But now she was alone with their son.

Then and there though, Emma vowed, she would find her Evil Queen and bring her home, for the life they would talk about in bed, for the life they would giggle and plan during breakfast, and lastly for the family they had dreamt about.

A day would come when Emma would pack her own bag and leave to find the brown eyed Mayor and when that day arrived ... nothing could stop her from bring her true love home.

* * *

_**PRESENT DAY**_

_"Ladies and Gentleman we are now being our descent into O'Hare airport.. Please buckle your seat-belts and prepare for landing. Welcome to Chicago."_

Emma slipped her smartphone into her pocket, leaning her head against the fabric of the seat. The day had finally come - after years of searching, she finally found Regina Mills, 40, brown hair, brown eyes, living in Chicago Illinois; working as the head of guest services at the famed Museum of Science and Industry apparently. _Weird, I never figured her to be a people person. _Emma had searched and searched and never came up with any results on where the woman could be. Until a random spam email was sent to her account, something about celebrating your holiday as this museum. Something told her to click it and when she did, there was the face of the girl she had spent so long looking for. Regina, along with a team of people, standing in front of a science themed Christmas tree. And with that email, Emma bought a plane ticket to Chicago.

After successfully getting her luggage from the claim area and hailing a cab, the now 33 year old blonde made her way down Lake Shore Drive. Gazing upon Lake Michigan, she admired the sunset that glimmered against the water; reds, oranges, and pinks of all different shades shining off the buildings and off the numerous cars that crept through evening traffic. But none of them shook Emma from her thought. Her intense study of the beach. Back in Storybrooke, the happy couple would sneak out of their homes to meet at the sands; dancing and swimming in the moonlight, kissing, cuddling, and giggling upon the sand. Happy as they could ever be. It had been 5 years since Emma Swan set foot on a beach.

The cab pulled into the parking lot of the museum. Astronomy wing of some sort. Paying the cab, she grabbed her bag and quickly rushed into the building. There weren't a lot of people hanging out, just a few people lurking around the gift shop or the IMAX theater before leaving. It seemed every employee she passed reminded her that the building was closing within half an hour, but Emma ignored them; she'd hide in the bathroom and search for Regina all night if she had to. Knowing her love, if she hadn't changed too much, the brunette would stay late into the last hours of the night, refusing the bring work home.

So Emma wandered. She walked through the circus section with the lights that when stepped on make piano noises. She glanced through the extreme weather scenarios, the coal mining and mini trains, the farming, mini castle, and the whole she-bang. But no Regina. She asked every employee she saw yet not one would help her, only instructing her to start heading back due to the museum closing. With her shoulders slumped and her heart beating out of her chest, Emma complied; beginning the long trek back through the excruciatingly large building. A part of Emma couldn't see why Regina chose this profession, but yet another part saw it ever so clearly; maybe if Regina couldn't be with her family, she could work with other families and make them happy through the miles and miles of museum they had to offer.

Emma shoved her hands into her pockets as she made her way down the stairs, already making plans to come back in the morning and find Regina. Just as she began to go through the hallway back to her car, she stopped when suddenly a voice echoed through out her ears. She looked up to see two women at the top of the stairs she just descended; one a red-head dressed in a white blouse with a matching white coat hanging over her shoulder.

"Regina you've had too much coffee or something! You only break out 'Funny Girl' when you're in a good mood! Surprised it's not a 'Les Mis' day!" She said in a laugh.

Then Emma glanced at the woman next to her; a beautiful Puerto Rican/Italian woman, dark brunette hair down to her shoulders slightly curled, devil red lips, dressed in a black button down with a red button up coat.

It was her true love.

There stood the Evil Queen, who once would take out armies with a single wave of her hand, who now rushed down the steps singing.

_"Eye on the target and WHAM!"_ the woman sang as the duo made their way down the stairs.

_"One shot, one gunshot and BAM!"_ Regina leap from the last step onto the landing, in heels, and giggled; her back to Emma. The red-haired woman continued to laugh, but slightly faltered as her gaze fell upon Emma. "Ma'm, I'm sorry, but the museum is closed." She spoke with a slight accent that Emma couldn't pin-point. But then, the moment came, when Regina turned around. Green eyes met brown.

"E-Emma?" She whispered. Her lip quivering beautifully. Emma couldn't help but break out into a smile. "Hi Gina." The brunette woman threw her purse onto the ground and rushed quickly across the marble floors. "Emma!" Regina screamed, throwing her arms around the Savior's neck, who quickly returned the affection by wrapping her arms around the Evil Queen's waist. "Oh my god! Oh my god Emma!" The woman cried, burying her head into the nape of Emma's neck. "I love you Regina. I always have and I always will."

Regina pulled back and smiled longingly. "I love you too Emma. So much. Ever so much!" And with that, the long-lost lovers kissed for the first time in 1,826 days. Still the same love, passion, and heat as their first kiss was. The spark that could ignite a thousand fireworks. For so long Regina had sat at her window, overlooking the lake and busy streets of Chicago; day after day going to the museum and on the weekends, going out with friends to bars and restaurants; but every once and a while, she'd see a teenager, slim with brown short hair, out with his blonde mother, and Regina could feel her heart ache just a little more; for she was not with her son and love, working as Mayor of her town. But still she sat as her window pane, praying her Savior and White Knight would find her and rescue her from her tower ... and that she did.

"You actually found me." The brunette whispered.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" The blonde replied.

"Well ... 950 miles gave me pause."

Regina laughed happily and pressed her lipstick smeared lips to Emma's once more. Holding each other close, lost in one another's embrace.

"Awwwwwwwh." The red-haired woman said softly, brushing a tear out of her eye. Both the Sheriff and the now Public Services manager turned promptly and laughed, wiping their own tears away. "Go ahead and head out without me Ariel. I'm going home with my love." Regina soothed.

Emma whipped her head towards Regina. "Really?" she whispered. "You'll come back to Storybrooke?"

The former Queen smiled. "Of course." the older woman whispered.

"I want to see how big our son has gotten."


End file.
